


With You, Forever | Naruhina

by fandomsnerdworld17



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Stories, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina 2020, Naruto is Just Naruto, Romance, The Last: Naruto the Movie, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnerdworld17/pseuds/fandomsnerdworld17
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ended a year ago. Now the Ninja world is at peace. Naruto Uzumaki is the hero of the war, he is aknowledged by everyone. He is loved. But what is love? He's still a idiot when it comes to love.Let's find out how he figures out the difference between loving ramen and loving a person.-----------------Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or the art used in the fanfic, if I do I'll let you know.(And Kishimoto is a fucking genius.)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Guys this story is set after the Fourth Shinobi War. It has all the spoilers. You have been warned. Also, I'm sorry if I change things a little bit, I will (try) not to change any of the characters traits. Also, I'm not good at writing action so please bear with my weird action writing. It is completely based on Naruto and Hinata. There might be some hints on different ships too. I hope you enjoy this. It will be mostly very clean.   
Also, it is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Plus, I'm sorry if the story seems a little bit slow but I want to explore how Naruto understands love.

Also, I love The Last movie. But I wish we had more Naruhina moments.


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this small introductory chapter. This story will mostly be from the point of view of Naruto, but I will add a different points of view here and there. Please do tell me your views in the comments, it keeps me motivated! Enjoy the read :)

**Introduction**

It was a sunny day in Kohana, everyone was enjoying the peace that they used to take for granted till a year ago. Far away from the market area in a small and messy apartment slept a blonde ninja. He was having the time of his life in his dreams until suddenly the memories of a year ago started flooding into his mind.

_Neji... why did you...??_ _NOOOO_ _\--_

Naruto almost blasted off his floorboard with a Rasengan. He looked around wide-eyed to see where he was. The Juubi was nowhere to be seen, he thought. Ah, it was a nightmare again. He collected himself and went to take a bath. He was dead tired from the mission he returned yesterday late at night. The mission itself wasn't hard, but this time of the year it seemed like the hardest thing to do. After taking a long bath, the dressed himself quickly into a white t-shirt and his signature orange pants. It was already midday, so he decided to go to Ichiraku and have his favorite ramen.

The walk from his apartment to the ramen shop wasn't long but it still took him at least half an hour to get there, the life of a hero is not that easy. He was stopped in every 3 minutes or so, everyone wanted to congratulate the war hero. Fangirls, which he tried to avoid as much as he can, turned up out of where today to give him presents. Tomorrow is his birthday after all. Which reminded him that today is Neji's one-year death anniversary and tomorrow is his mother and father's 17th death anniversary. The thought made me even more gloomy. Today he wasn't himself and it was showing.

At the ramen shop, he saw his friends Sakura Haruno and Sai. Sakura was now a full-time medical ninja and she was without a doubt the best one in Kohana right now. The artist Sai, on the other hand, was just as pale as a ghost although he was far better at showing emotions now, the damage the ROOT did to him was fading. Naruto was glad he meets them and they decided to spend the day together as they all have the day off.

After eating at the ramen shop, they went to stroll around the market. There the three of them meet Ino Yamanaka with her teammates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They were just outside the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Going to visit your father and sensei, Shikamaru?" asked Sakura as he was holding white roses in his hands.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. His gaze shifted to Naruto who looked even gloomier. "What's your deal today Naruto? You are not your usual self" he said. Naruto managed to smile a little, but the message was received by everyone.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto, you know that right? We have talked about this many times" said Ino. She was also holding the same flowers which meant she was going to visit her father. Naruto knew what she meant and they certainly have talked a lot about it after the war but it was difficult for him to admit that. All his life people had died for him- his father and mother, Jiraya sensei, Neji, and countless others and the weight of their deaths lie heavy on his shoulders. Seeing his Choji offered him the same pure white flowers and they all headed to the cemetery in silence.

After reaching there, Shikamaru and Ino went to their father's and sensei's grave, while Sakura and Sai stayed behind to give Naruto some space. He went to Neji's grave. He saw that the flowers were already fresh, it meant only one thing- Hinata was just here. He looked around to see if she was still present somewhere near. She wasn't. He placed his flowers on the grave and Neji's final words started ringing in his ears.

_"Lady Hinata was willing to die for you Naruto, so keep in mind that your life is not your own anymore. It also includes mine now as well."_

_Not my own, huh. I wish you could hear this- Thank you, Neji. I owe you more than my life_ , Naruto thought as tears started to gush down his face. He didn't even try to hide them. After what seemed a lifetime he went out to the others and said his goodbyes, he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone today.

Yet he did not want to go back to his lonely apartment, and his feet took him to the Hyuga compound but he stopped short when he saw the blue-haired girl standing right outside, she seemed to be waiting for someone. He looked at her, he wanted to talk to her but wasn't sure what to say. He remembered how she would've died protecting him from the Juubi's attack, if it weren't for Neji she would not be in front of him, this thought made his knees weak and he started to sweat he didn't even want to think about the "what if" for a second. Instead, he let his mind wander into the good times he shared with her. They hung out a lot together after the war. Naruto wasn't sure what was it but it seemed that things were a lot easier around her. But just as he was about to go and talk to her, Hinata's little sister came running towards her. He saw the two of them entering their house and found himself on his way back to his apartment. Gloomy again. 

After eating his cup ramen he let his mind wander the memories of last year. It was amazing when his father, even though not "really" in his world wished him Happy Birthday, that was a rush he has never felt, oh much he wanted that to happen again. He kept on rolling over, thinking about his mother and father he fell asleep.

In his dreams, he was fighting Pain again. He lost, he remembers, but there is something missing. Something that made him go berserk and release the nine-tails. **HINATA!!!!!!** He shouted in his sleep, as Pain stabbed her. It was like a never-ending agony. However, he would wake up in a few hours not sure which nightmare made him sweat more: Pain killing her or his Kyuubi form killing her. 


	3. Happy Birthday, Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

"So I'm eighteen today," Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't exactly sad, hell he was feeling a lot happier than yesterday. Yes, the pain of not having those who he loved dearly was hard, but he thought today, he wasn't going to let that interfere with his spirit. He dressed up in his black and orange jacket and wore his orange pants. He headed out into the village.

It was exhilarating. Everyone wished him a happy birthday, he was swamped with gifts. Even with the help of Konohamaru it was difficult for him to handle all those presents. 

So he went back with him to his apartment to keep all the presents there. He thought to himself, "No one saw me as the nine-tails jinchuriki anymore that's amazing, I think". But there was still doubt in his mind.

 _Naruto..._ Came a voice from his head, it was Kurama the nine-tailed beast that was sealed inside him. _Naruto, Happy birthday boy!!_ Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. This dammed fox was never upfront about his feelings and whenever he was it seemed sarcastic. Though today there was a different sincerity in his voice, it made Naruto feel a little bit loved.

"Thank you, Kurama" was all Naruto could say, he didn't even make fun of him. The fox smiled a little and went dormant again. Konohamaru was shaking Naruto to wake him up from his dreamy state.

"Big brother Naruto, let's go and have some ramen today!! I finished a mission and I can treat you today!!"

"Alright!! You brought on yourself Konohamaru!" teased Naruto.

They went to the Ichiraku ramen shop, where Naruto ate to its heart content. But he was still a little bummed out. He hadn't even met one of his friends today. It was almost evening and he started to feel that they forgot it was his birthday. He has had a lot of lonely birthdays and he thought maybe this year it would be a little different. Just after eating ramen and emptying Konohamaru's wallet, he started to walk towards his apartment. When suddenly he stopped in his tracks. There she was standing at a stall though not in her usual white hoodie but a lavender dress but which perfectly complimented her blue hairs and as the sun was setting she looked like an angel. When her lavender eyes suddenly made eye contact with his deep blue ones, he realized he was staring at her and saw her face turn into a deep shade of red, which was a normal thing whenever she was around him.

"There you are Naruto-Kun, I've been searching all over for you!!" said Hinata, her face turning even redder.

"Oh yeah, I was with Konohamaru, he was treating me and—" he looked around to see where Konohamrau was standing just a second ago. _What? Where did he go?! NOT AGAIN!!! It was always like this, whenever he meets Hinata by chance, anyone who he was with disappeared suddenly_ , he thought.

"Do you want to go to the Barbeque shop?" came Hinata's soft voice, almost as if she was struggling not to faint as she was saying these words.

Even with a full stomach, Naruto couldn't say no to her as she rarely asked him out so they both went together to the Barbeque shop in silence. Hinata was carrying a bag which contained something that caught Naruto's attention, just as he was about to ask her about it they reached the shop. Hinata stopped short and signaled him to go in first. He did as he was told and what he saw made him jumped back in surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!!" shouted everyone. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Iruka sensei, Kohonmaru, even Kakashi sensei was present there. He looked at them with bewilderment. He wasn't sure what to do. He stared back at Hinata who was smiling, a kind of smile he has never seen before which made her look even more like an angel. He was pulled back from his train of thought when Sakura brought out the most adorable birthday cake ever. It was Kurama, the cake was shaped in form of the nine-tails, that did it. Naruto couldn't control his emotions any longer and began to cry, tears of joy. This is what he wanted all his life.

"Hold onto your tears a little longer, Naruto-Kun. We have another surprise for you" said Rock Lee.

 _Another???_ Naruto thought... everyone made way for him to enter intake in the surroundings, a huge banner was hung which said " **HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY** **NARUTO** ", the walls and tables were covered with orange things which made him think of the time he meet his mother when he said he was the "Orange Spark of Kohana". Just as he moved in a little bit more he stopped and looked at the thing before him. He was mesmerized by what was in front of him. All of his lonely birthdays and lonely days seemed to melt away. His heart was racing and he once again started to shed tears of joy.

There were two things hung on the wall -a picture of his parents his dad with the same spiky blonde hairs as his and his beautiful mother with amazing red hairs. Another one though was a sketch of all three of them together. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was exactly how he imagined his family would look like. The painting was of course done by Sai. He turned to everyone and saw that all of them were smiling at him.

"Than- Thank You, everyone.. I-I have no words" was all he could say.

"Sai, you drew this right?". Sai nodded with the brightest smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sai," Naruto said crying like a baby.

"It was Hinata's idea, Naruto," said Sakura, "although the cake was my idea, I hope you like it!!"

 _Hinata's idea?_ Naruto's eyes shifted to her and fixed at her. It was like no one else was in the room except her. His blue eyes found her lavender one and he rushed to give her the biggest hug. He couldn't help himself, he saw her face go crimson red but he didn't care, he didn't care about Kiba's "Oooooo" teasing comment, all he cared about was the girl who made his day.

"Thank you, Hi- Hinata, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me" he said pulling out of the hug.

"It was n-nothing, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said, blushing.

"Alright!! People let's celebrate this idiot's birthday!!" said Kiba. Everyone laughed and Naruto went to cut the cake.


	4. Party

What is that feeling called when you have everything you ever wished for? Well, whatever it was called Naruto was feeling it right now. Everyone around him singing him a Happy Birthday song, even Kurama was in a celebratory mood and commented on how that cake looked like him when he was small, less vicious, and full of sweetness not that he said it out loud. Like one big huge family that Naruto never imagined he could have.

The perfect sketch of his family was just the cherry on top of the pudding. He has never felt this kind of happiness and he never wanted it to end. Especially, he never wanted to forget the person due to which this happiness came. _Hinata, she always seems to know him better than himself_ , he thought.

His train of thought stopped just as he saw a familiar raven-haired boy, dressed in black with a missing arm entering the shop. And now his family was complete.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" He shouted and darted towards the boy who was smiling a little.

"Happy Birthday, Loser," Sasuke said and forwarded his arm towards him to shake, which Naruto ignored and went to hug him instead.

"Woah, dude what the-" Sasuke stopped as he saw the picture of Naruto's family and the look on everyone's face, he understood his friend's sudden burst of affection and just patted him on his back, like a bother. Then they both joined the party with others.

"It was a drag, but I think my gift to you is the best one" Shikamaru was saying handing Naruto something heavy which he figured must be more books. _Damm you,_ _Shikamaru_ _let me be free for one day!!_ Naruto thought. Ino gave him a bouquet with yellow and red roses. Choji said he'd let him eat the last of every meal today, which was honestly the biggest thing he could do. Just then the gift-giving ceremony was cut short-

"Naruto, come over here," said Iruka sensei, "now I know I'm not your father, but as you are of age now, well I thought maybe- I should be the one to..."

He trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"What Iruka is trying to say is," Kakashi Sensei said, "that he wants you to have your first drink with him. Isn't that right, Iruka?"

"Yeah, Lord Sixth."

"Drop the lord, Iruka I told you that a lot of times"

Iruka sensei smiled sheepishly and then Kakashi poured three drinks of sake and handed one to Iruka and one to Naruto. Naruto was more than happy to share his first drink with his beloved sensei, which he considered more than just a teacher and his father's subordinate. Just as they drank it, others joined in as well. They ate and drank a little more. Iruka took off early as he has to work tomorrow dragging Kohonmaru out with him and Shino and Tenten had missions in the morning so they took off as well.

After some time, Sasuke was quite drunk and he let his cold façade fall off and was now behaving like an idiot whereas Choji kept on eating. Kiba and Rock Lee were having a drinking competition with Sai cheering them on. Sasuke's behavior was so unexpected that Sakura might've died of laughter and Naruto was too shocked to react to it. Kakashi watched in amusement and thought about how all these youngsters have grown up. Hinata was sitting in the corner giggling at the sight of everyone behaving like an idiot. Shikamaru and Ino were busy in their own conversation.

After a while Kiba, Rock Lee, and Sai passed out, Kakashi went out to read his book, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino took off as well. The only people left were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, both the guys were completely wasted. Naruto was watching Hinata for quite some time now. After Sasuke's odd behavior started he was not sure if he even wanted to go near that mess and when Sakura got over her fits of laughter she went to him as he was having a problem standing. Sasuke rather than listening to her held her hand and started dancing. Seeing this funny little drama Naruto couldn't help but cheer for his friends but then he heard a soft giggle coming from a corner. He wasn't quite sure why, but he went to that sweet giggle like it was a magnet and he was a piece of iron. He seated himself near Hinata a little bit too close, her face didn't turn red though which he took as a good sign.

"Whhaat are... you doing... sitting inn a ccorner.. like that..?" asked Naruto, unable to speak straight.

"Oh, just watching that drama show go down..." she said pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, still giggling a little. Naruto found it comforting that she was able to talk to him without fainting. _Maybe she is also drunk?_ He realized that he was once again started staring at her. _There IS something different about her_ , he kept on thinking.Then suddenly, he kept his hand on top of hers and held them just like he did during the war. It felt so warm and welcoming, he couldn't help but blush a little. There was it again, a tilling feeling in his stomach, and no, it wasn't Kurama growling, it felt like butterflies. He had these a lot around her. Not that he ever understands why. He never even gave it a thought until now.

Whereas Hinata looked at him in surprise while her face was as red as Naruto's mom's hairs.

"Hinata" there was sincerity in his voice almost as if he was sober again, "Hinata, Thank You. You know you are the best, you understand me the best. Thanks for making me feel so lov-....." He stopped talking just as she made eye contact with him. His deep blue eyes fixed on her big lavender ones. _Is this alcohol? What's this feeling? I don't want this night to end.. Can I stay like this forever?_ He thought, just as he was taking in each and every detail of her face. Hinata's face already had a shade of red across it and it made Naruto laugh. He remembered that he was still holding her hand and suddenly released it. Although he still wanted to feel the warmth of her hands, he thought that it was making her uncomfortable.

"Hinata, also I'm sorry, I.. couldn't.. save... Neji..." and after saying this he passed out on her lap.


	5. The Two Kunoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little different POV, do tell me if you like this different approach or not!

**Hinata**

" _It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun"_ Hinata said, just as Naruto passed out and landed on her lap. Normally, this kind of closeness would've caused her to faint but today it was different. She kept replaying his words in her mind and the warmth of his hand still lingered on her. _I made him happy... I made him feel loved.. he thinks I'm amazing?_ The thought smiling to herself. She used to think that he will never notice her but last year it proved to be wrong _. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe he doesn't know the difference between loving things and loving people?_ Whatever the case was, today was her day to shine. She looked around for her bag, it contained something very special she was making for him, although it was taking a lot more time than she expected.

Hinata watched Naruto as he slept on her lap, he looked so peaceful almost as if he was that twelve-year-old boy again. But he wasn't, none of them was the person they used to be. They did get stronger and smarter, but in doing so all of them lost their innocence. Hinata remembered the time when the war ended. It was worse than the war itself. The weight of living was crushing everyone. Survivors had but one job- to carry out the will of the dead. And that's what Hinata wanted to do as well. To protect Naruto, just like Neji did.

**_Neji nii-san, Naruto-kun might not need any protection in combat, but I will always protect him from his worst enemy- loneliness. I want him to know that he is acknowledged for who he is and not only for his ninja skills. Just like you gained strength from him and found your freedom Neji nii-san, I also found my strength in him and now so does everyone. I will stand by his side, always. It's not just because of my feelings for him, no, I just- never ever want him to go through all the bitter things in life alone, even if I am present as a friend so be it._ **

\------

Sakura was still dancing with Sasuke at the other side of the room, although it felt like they were too close to be dancing. Hinata understood what was happening there and quickly looked at the blonde ninja sleep soundly on her lap. _We need to take them home_ she thought, but she didn't have the heart nor the strength to break apart whatever was happening on the other side of the room. Suddenly, Sakura looked up her green eyes making direct contact with the lavender ones and understood what she was trying to say.

"Let's take these boys to their home, who knows what kind of danger lies in the dark of night for two helpless young drunk boys," Sakura said jokingly.

**Sakura**

_What an amazing night_ , Sakura thought while she was half carrying and half dragging Sasuke home, it was a difficult task because he only had one arm and he was barely conscious. Hinata on the other hand was giving Naruto a piggyback ride, either Naruto is really light or Hinata is freakishly strong cause there doesn't seem any kind of fatigue on her face. Seeing them together Sakura remembered a talk she had with Shikamaru long ago~

_**-Flashback-** _

War ended four months ago, there was still a little bit sad in the air but hope was making its way through. Sakura just returned from the Hokage's office when she saw a familiar orange hoddie with a blue-haired girl in a ramen shop. _They seemed to be having fun_ , she thought as the blonde ninja was saying something which made the blue-haired girl laugh. _Is she actually laughing out loud? Uh, you two start going out already!! Everyone's waiting,_ she thought and smiled to herself. She was on her way home when she bumped into Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Oye! Sakura have you seen Naruto?" asked Shikamaru

"Uh yeah, he's with Hinata at Ichiraku" Sakura replied.

"I don't think so, his smell is coming from a lot of places, that bastard must be using Shadow Clones to throw us off," said Kiba with a frown.

"What's the matter Shikamaru? Do you need him for something? I bet the real him there." Sakura said pointing to the general direction of the Ramen Shop. 

"It's a drag, making that guy study, well I think even he needs his days off. Anyway, it's practically impossible for us to separate him from her" Shikamaru smiled a little after saying this.

"Which reminds me, why do you guys think Naruto has feelings for Hinata?" asked Kiba still frowning a little.

"You are just as dense as him, aren't you Kiba? Don't you remember what happened when Pain attacked the village, when Naruto saw Hinata being stabbed, he instantly went to his SIX-TAILS beast form and if it weren't for Fourth Hokage, he would've ripped up the seal?" said Sakura explaining to him for the thousandth time how Kurama tried to take over Naruto's body while responding to his rage.

"Kurama when he was not so friendly, responded to Naruto's rage, when we were fighting Orochimaru, I saw his four tails form slowly coming in action, I never imagined him to go straight to six-tails. The emotion he must've felt at the time might be his lowest point ever, and it was because of his love towards Hinata but that blockhead has no idea what love is. Plus, have you seen the way he way looks at her? Shikamaru, if you have any book on love please give it to him" Sakura said.

"But doesn't he claim to love you, Sakura?" asked Kiba.

"That was nothing, Kiba. He used to say that because... because.." Sakura started blushing and was unable to finish the sentence.

"Because you love Sasuke and he didn't want to lose to him, right?" Shikamaru finished the sentence for her. 

Sakura just nodded, and Kiba stood there dumbfounded. 

**_-Flashback_ ** **_over-_ **

Today Sakura noticed the difference in Naruto's attitude, maybe it was the alcohol, but he seemed to be having some internal conflict whenever he saw Hinata. _Well, it's just a start, maybe that idiot will figure it out faster than we thought_ , she thought, as she saw Hinata turning around the corner to go to Naruto's apartment and she turned around to go to Sasuke's.


	6. A Lousy Mission

They both entered Kakashi sensei office. "Yo! Kakashi sensei, you called us?" said Naruto in the casual manner he always uses around him, even though he is Hokage, not that Kakashi cares. 

"Ah, yes Naruto and Hinata I have a mission for both of you," he said, smiling with his eyes. _Both of US?!?! Together?_ Naruto thought it was like Hinata read his mind and asked the same question out loud.

"B-both of u-us only? Lord Hokage?" asked Hinata, a little bit wide-eyed.

"Yes, yes, I would've set you up with Kiba but he is still recovering from the events of last night," he said eyeing Naruto which made him look away, "and won't be on his feet for a few days and Shino just left for a mission today," he replied.

"Now, Naruto this is a little different mission from what you are used to."

"Different? How?" he asked perplexed.

"I want you both to infiltrate Land of Silence," he said in a formal voice.

"Land of Silence?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, we think after the war due to so much distress and mismanagement many ninjas who were against the Allied Shinobi Forces faked their deaths and became rouge ninjas. It is suspected that they are taking missions illegally in the Land of Silence. Your job is to infiltrate the land and gather information about it now this information can be completely false and pose no threat to us but I still want to investigate" Kakashi finished.

"But don't you think, L-Lord Hokage that N-Naruto-kun will attract a lot of attention?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yes, I know he will, that's why you two must go in disguise. It'll be good training for you, Naruto."

"Training? How is that training, Kakashi sensei?" he asked scratching his head.

"Well, I don't want you to engage with the enemy at all. I want you discreetly gather information; you have to be sneaky which will test your patience Naruto. Let me see that what reading all those books for a year has done to your brain."

"Oh, well I guess- fine..." he said feeling a little embarrassed. He couldn't still wrap his head around the idea of alone on a mission with Hinata. _I've gone on missions with her before, but it was never alone... woah I am feeling dizzy. What the hell is-_ his train of thoughts was broken when Kakashi spoke up again.

"And as for disguise I want you both to go as a couple and come up with different names got it?" he said casually.

 _WHAT. DID. HE. JUST. SAY. A COUPLE??_ Naruto thought and looked at Hinata who was already looking at her feet and her face was rosy red, if you believe it Naruto's face was redder than Hianta's.

 _"Haha, kid go and get some. I have started to feel like your life's story is changing from action to romance"_ said Kurama suddenly. His sudden comment made Naruto go even redder and he started feeling giddy.

"Oi, Naruto are you listening to me?" came Kakashi's voice breaking him from his thoughts and he nodded, "so as I was saying Naruto you can't use your Kyuubi Chakra mode until absolutely necessary, I would say avoid fighting at all. You should leave tomorrow; I think you still haven't recovered from yesterday's events" he said with a chuckle. Naruto was lost for words he just nodded and left the Hokage office. Both Naruto and Hinata decided they will leave early morning and said their goodbyes, both were clearly in shock at the disguise they have to pull from tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by a blur for Naruto, he didn't know why but he just couldn't wait for tomorrow something which even Kurama noticed and chuckled. Thinking of what kind of name he should choose for his disguise, he slowly drifted to sleep, but his dreams only consisted of Hinata smiling at him.

**Kakashi**

_Flashback to the morning_

"Oh Sakura and Sai, what brings you both here?" he asked happily.

"We have some information on Land of Silence, we would like you to follow it up," said Sai.

"Oh I just know the couple for the job," he said while reading the documents.

"Are you talking about Naruto and Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Oh well yes, who else?" he replied smiling behind his mask, "it's about time that idiot understands his feelings, plus everything is really peaceful right now so the timing is perfect."

"Can't argue with that" said Sakura smiling to herself.

"Well Sai go on, call them both to my office and I need my kids to grow up," Kakashi said.

_Flashback over_

Admiring the view of Kohona from his office, Hokage Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Very pleased with himself, he decided to take a day off and wander around. Gathering his things, he set out for a walk, he walked everywhere his feet took him. After walking for almost thirty minutes or so, we stopped and saw his feet brought to where it all started. _The Third Training Ground huh._ He saw the middles pole, once where Naruto was tied up as team 7 failed their training, he remembers the day crystal clear. He is proud of all three of his students, and now that Sasuke is out for redemption and Sakura has finally allowed herself to stop chasing and just wait for him, only Naruto is left, in terms of romance.

Kakashi is proud that Naruto never let his fame get to his head. He is still that oblivious 12-year-old, with some awesome powerups, who was tied to the very pole Kakashi decided to sit on. He took out his bento box and ate his rice-balls in peace thinking about how flushed Naruto got earlier during the day.

 _I never thought Naruto could blush like this, I mean I knew sending them as a couple for just my way of teasing them but man that kid couldn't even look me in the eye after that!! Well, maybe he is starting to understand a little bit of what's happening. Minato-sensei,_ Kakashi looked up to the say, _he has really grown up in a year_. 

He just couldn't wait for their mission report. 

_I have a hunch something is going to happen between them during this mission._

And we all know his hunches are almost always right.


	7. The Mission Begins

Naruto was waiting at the main gate for Hinata, he arrived half an hour early just because he couldn't sleep and was weirdly excited for this mission. He was still wearing his black and orange jumpsuit as it will take them at least a day to get to their destination, so he decided he'll wear something non-ninja like before they reach there.

The sun was starting to rise and the sky was divided into yellow and red, just then at the horizon, a small female figure came into view, she wore her purple long top with black shorts and a belt. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. She waved at him and he waved back not sure how he was body able to move when his brain was only concerting on the fact that he has to act as her "boyfriend" or "husband" on this mission. This thought made him smile goofily.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun, I hope I haven't made you wait for l-long.." she said when she was near enough.

"Huh, oh no n-o not at all, I just got here f-five minutes ago!!" he said beaming, "let's g-get going t-then.." he said. _Did I just STUTTER?! My mind is playing tricks on me._

The sun was up now and there was a little coldness in the air, they both started their journey slowly making their way to their destination. They walked in silence, for about half an hour when Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So what's your disguise?" he suddenly asked her.

"Ano- I-I will probably only c-change my last n-name as no one really knows me, but I need to hide my byakugan so I-I brought some contact lenses to h-hide them" she replied her face was a little pink and with the little sunrays hitting her face, made her look mesmerizing. Naruto could only stare.

"What about you"? she asked him without looking in the eye. He suddenly realized that he was staring at her with an open mouth, he felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh well until I don't use any of my chakra modes I'll be fine, I just have to somehow hide my whiskers because they might give us away. Oh and for the name I decided to go with Memma Tanaka" he replied with this hands-on his head.

"Oh that's a good idea, Na- Memma" she said smiling a little. It made Naruto's heart pound a little hard and without any filter, he said, "Thanks, Miss Hinata Uzu-Tanaka." Hinata went beetroot red and could only stare at her feet. _Hinata Uzumaki? I was about to say it!!_ he thought and was suddenly red-faced. He suddenly heard a burst of familiar laughter in the back of his mind. _Shukaku_ _?_

_**"You were right, Kurama. This kid is super dense and not at all smooth" came the squeaky voice of the demon raccoon.** _

_**"Don't tease him like that, you all felt THAT saying stuff like this will only make him more awkward" said the two-tails** _ _**Matatabi** _ _**.** _

_**"What are you all doing here?" asked Naruto as he entered his mind palace looking at all of the tailed beasts.** _

_**"Kurama summoned us, he said something funny was going on" replied the five-tails,** _ _**Kokuo** _ _**.** _

_**"Also, I think he was starting to get lonely knowing that you would be, you know busy with other stuff," said Son Goku teasingly, Kurama just growled.** _

_**"Okay well you guys have fun; I need to concentrate on my mission," Naruto said giving them a puzzled look. Something was fishy.** _

_**"Right and don't forget to concentrate on your girl!!" said** _ _**Chomei** _ _**the seven-tails happily.** _

_**"** _ _**CHOMEI** _ _**!!! SHUT UP, DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT. Naruto ignore us, have a good mission"** _ _**Matatabi** _ _**said in a motherly voice.** _

"These tailed-beasts are really crazy sometimes" Naruto suddenly said out loud, completely forgetting the awkward situation he was in.

"Tailed-beasts are inside you? All of them, right now?" Hinata asked gladly that the awkwardness was gone.

"Oh yeah, looks like Kurama was getting lonely. He's a big softie not that he'll ever admit that" Naruto replied with a chuckle. _"Kid stop acting so MACHO!!!!"_ Kurama screamed.

After another couple of hours passed, where they both secretly kept looking at each other and made small talks they finally reached a small restaurant and decided to eat there. Naruto ordered a ramen bowl and Hinata ordered cinnamon rolls.

"Huh I never knew you loved cinnamon rolls, Hinata," Naruto said as she stuffed one after the other in her mouth.

"oou weul yasu ie realey do" she said her mouth full of cinnamon rolls. It was Naruto's turn to get beetroot red.

_Shit, she is adorable!!!_

Naruto started laughing loudly and her face went red. "You are really something else Hinata," he said. Hinata still had cinnamon rolls in her mouth and couldn't say or laugh so she just kept her focus on eating them. Afterward, they made their way into the woods again. This time it was a little misty.

"Hinata..." Naruto said suddenly stopping and looking around and without missing a beat he asked, "you felt that right?"

"Yes," she said activating her byakugan, "I see."

"Friend or foe?" Naruto asked.


	8. Friends Only

All the warmth Naruto was feeling was gone and he cursed himself for having lowered his guard. _Damm it!! I was too distracted; I didn't even notice them!!_ Not unless he saw the birds fly off in that direction.

"Oh, it is Sakura-chan and Sai," Hinata said deactivating her byakugan.

 _Sai and Sakura? Why are they sneaking on us?_ Naruto thought. Just then they both came into view.

"Are, Naruto!! Hinata!! Weren't you two supposed to be at the Land of Silence by now?" Sakura asked suspiciously, "didn't you leave yesterday?"

"No, we just left this morning," feeling embarrassed Naruto replied, "I was still hungover yesterday." Hinata giggled, and Naruto gave her a wide smile. 

"Ah yes, Lord Hokage told me that," said Sai in a plain voice, "anyway I'm glad you two are going so slowly. It's almost evening we should make camp here; I have something very much important to tell you both."

 _It's as if he planned on bumping on us here?_ Naruto thought. For the first time in his life, he was annoyed by the presence of team seven around him. He just couldn't explain this feeling, it was very new to him just like so many other feelings he has been through during this mission. 

"We were planning on camp here anyway, " he said annoyed, "but what the hell are you two doing here?" 

"Oh, I was called by the Kazekage for some training in medical Jutsu" Sakura replied almost amused by Naruto's annoyed tone. This fueled his resolve more in getting rid of both of them quickly. 

_What is happening to me?_

"I just wanted to talk to you both" Sai said smiling, oblivious to the situation. 

_Go away!_

Sakura and Hinata went to collect firewoods, while Sai and Naruto build the tents. With Hinata's byakugan and Sakura's strength collecting firewoods took mere minutes. Setting up the tent took longer as Naruto and Sai kept on getting in fights, and Sakura kept on putting an end to their fight, injuring one of them in the process. Hinata kept quiet the whole time, her disappointment was clear. She too was loving her "alone" time with Naruto and almost felt connected to him. _I am really dumb, ugh._ Hinata thought. _I don't fit in...I don't fit in his world._

Quietly, she everyone a meal from whatever she could find in the woods. Naruto was getting distracted and agitated as he saw Hinata sitting in the corner. For some reason, he felt like a huge jerk. 

"Naruto," Sakura suddenly said, softly "go have some food. I'm sure you must be very hungry. You cannot stop looking over there," she added unnecessarily. Naruto's face went red. He quickly turned to object and save his dignity, but he was pushed by Sakura towards Hinata. 

Hinata looked up in surprise and Naruto struggled for words. Hinata's face was lit by the setting sun and Naruto knew he has never seen something so pretty in his whole life. But it wasn't only the way her hair was shinning or the way her eyes shined and reflected the setting sun, something about Hinata made his legs go weak and heart race fast. He just didn't know what it was, and then Hinata dropped a huge bomb on him. She smiled. 

Naruto felt dazed. He didn't know anyone could be this perfect.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, her face beetroot red, "do you need food? It'll take some time to make." Naruto could feel her breathing close to his face. 

_That's warm..._

_WAIT. WHAT THE FU--_

Naruto realized what he has just done. Or what he was about to do. His face was inches close to Hinata's, almost as if...

_I went in to kiss her!_

He quickly stood up. "Sorry," he said and went to sit on the floor opposite Hinata. He buried his head in his hands and tried to understand what the hell he was doing. All he remembers was seeing her smile and has absolutely no idea of what happened next. 

**You leaned in to kiss,** Kurama chuckled. Naruto ignored him, he couldn't believe it. He was confused. But he had no time to ponder on these feelings, as the tent was set up and the meal was serving. Hinata didn't think much of this event. 

_Yes, maybe I'm just hungry... I'll feel better after I eat!_ he thought. 

**What a dumb kid.**

After having the awesome meal made by Hinata, Naruto still left dazed by the smile and the events of the evening. Just as he was spiraling down his feelings, Sai turned to both of them and started speaking seriously. Sakura went was mildly asleep but still listening to bits and pieces of the conversation.

"There was a development in this mission, the land of silence is now much, much dangerous than we thought," Sai said.

"Much dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it turns out that their leader, whoever he is, is able to put anyone in deep genjutsu or more. He will make you relive your worse life memories again and again until you are consumed by them, it's like trapping you in a world of nightmares," Sai said.

"Oh okay, so he's a powerful enemy, nothing the both of us can't handle," Naruto said pointing at Hinata, making her face go red. 

"Let me finish, he can put you into let's say "deep sleep" only by his words alone, and then he can control your actions," Sai said as a matter-of-factly.

"With just his words? How is that even possible?" asked Hinata her shocked.

"We do not know how, but Naruto" Sai suddenly turned towards him, "you can be his next target. See he can make you his own subject, or worse an ally."

Naruto was confused. 

"And if my intel is correct none of the genjutsu realizes works, plus Naruto you already suck at counter-attacking a genjutsu."

"What's your point?" Naruto asked confused and annoyed at the last comment.

"I think what he is trying to say is" Sakura chimed in, "is that you are emotionally vulnerable Naruto and might be too easy to manipulate."

"What? Why would you say that? You all are not better than me!!" Naruto said, feeling a little dejected. 

"Naruto okay tell me this then - do you still have nightmares about the war?" Sakura asked. 

"Y-yes, I do but..." Naruto suddenly turned towards Hinata, he remembered that he did not only dreamt of war but over and over again his fight with Pain comes to haunt him.

**_What do you fear the most, Uzumaki Naruto? Can you face those who died for you? Show me your fears, your desires. Fear. Pain. Love. Sacrifice. Let's see if you are truly as strong as people say, Naruto._ **

_Who said that,_ Naruto panicked _, I can't move my body... what the fu--_

Suddenly everything blurred, Naruto could no longer his friend's face but he could hear their screams. 

_"Naruto" Sakura was saying something, but he couldn't make out what. "Answer me!"_ He knew he feel to the ground, but he couldn't care less. His head lighter than it has ever, he felt a warm feeling engulfing him.

 _"Naruto-kun"_ was the last thing he heard. 

The warmth he felt went away as quickly as it has came, he was blinded by a light and started falling to his death or so he thought. Two hands reached out and pulled him back up and he landed on the ground hard. The moon was blinding his vision but he somehow managed to get up to his feet and brushed off the dust from his clothes. He went towards the direction of his saviors, he couldn't see their faces but one was taller than him with really long spiky hairs and another one was about as tall as Naruto but his hairs were long and straight and tied in a loose ponytail. They turned towards him, smiling.

"Ero sennin.... Neji..." Naruto rubbed his eyes to see if they were really there.

"Naruto!! You've grown" Jiraiya said with a proud smile.

"Eh, I saved your life again, Naruto," said Neji, smiling.

Tears came streaming down Naruto's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Guess who decided to update! Well, it's finals week I hope those of you who have finals rock them! I'll try to finish this story before the year ends? haha probably won't but a girl can always dream!


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention some blood, and some explicit violent scenes (not too much but just in case). Please read the notes at the end if you are not comfortable reading these!

The people who sacrificed themselves for the war and for Naruto were now standing in front of him, in flesh and smiling. Tears streaming down his face, all he could manage was to give them his goofy smile. He wondered if someone else might also show up, in particular, he was looking around for a red-haired beauty and a blonde with blue eyes, just like him. He looked around but they were nowhere to be seen, this confused him but he didn't dwell on it that much. Instead, he ran towards his saviors and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jiraiya sensei, thank you for everything. And Neji, we defeated Obito and Madara. The war ended a year ago!! Hinata is also safe. I-uh-we miss you both so much" he said between sobs wanting to spit out all the apologies and explanations that have kept him up at night. Although he never said anything about this to anyone, he also felt guilty about the people who died. That he thought will never go away, such lives wasted, he thought. All he ever wanted was to apologize to everyone who had died, because he wasn't strong enough, fast enough. He has done that, every night he recites the same apology that was coming out of his mouth right now. The pain of losing these two hit him hard. 

"I-I am sorry, I wasn't strong enough to save you both! I wish- I wish I could've saved you both! I-I know this isn't ideal...but can you forgive me? I will make amends, I will not let any of the lives of people who have died forgotten. I---" He didn't even know what to say. His words didn't make sense, even to him. But as he looked up, he saw something he was always afraid of, something he never thought he would have to deal with ever again. 

_Hate._

He looked into their eyes all he could see was pure hatred directed towards him. He thought he deserved it. He just knew then, that anything he would say would not make this any better. Even Jiraiya-sensei, his own godfather hated him, he knew. His fears were coming true, once again he felt the ground beneath him shake violently. 

_They hate me....just like every--_

"Naruto," Jiraiya said but his voice wasn't his own. It was the same cold voice Naruto heard before he started falling. He stared at him in confusion, _What the hell is happening?_ he thought. 

"What have you been doing for the last year?" Neji said, but once again the voice was ice cold. 

_Huh? The last year....?_

"You haven't avenged us yet," Neji said. 

"I don't understan---" Naruto said but all of a sudden, the ground beneath him trembled and he looked around to see where the ghost of his past went. He was on his knees and could hear screaming he looked around only to find himself once again on the battlefield with corpses all around him. _The Fourth war? But it ended a year ago!_

Neji and Jiraiya laughed manically. 

"Now you will avenge us." Both said or the cold voice said. 

He couldn't move his body, he was breathless then he had a déjà vu, he remembered this moment very well, _Neji's_ _sacri-_. Just to confirm this bitter reality he looked up, only to see a blue-haired girl shielding his body from the focused attack of the Juubi which he knew was coming. All he wanted to do was save her and Neji from the attack.

"If only you had the strength Naruto," said the same old cold voice coming from Neji's mouth. He was standing in front of him with an evil look on his face. "Now you will live to see your worst nightmare again and again."

Naruto was horrified by the look on their face, he knew it wasn't the Neji he knew or Jiraiya. Just when Neji stopped speaking and he understood what he meant, he looked towards the girl who was protecting him. He was waiting for Neji to jump, the worse thing was, he was wishing Neji to jump. But no one jumped and several wooden arrows pierced Hinata's body and her hot blood spilled on Naruto's hands and face. He looked at her as she fell to the ground, and lie there. _She died..._

**_OH GOD NO._ **

Fear and panic took hold of him, as he ran to hold her in his hands, trying to figure out a way to save her, just maybe if he believed enough, she could live? But he knew it was all in vain when he saw the light leave her magnificent lavender eyes, he just broke. He didn't want to believe it, she couldn't.... he was in such a state of shock that he couldn't even scream the pain he was feeling and it was getting worse with each second. As her body grew cold in his hands, he didn't dare look at her face, but his eyes didn't listen to his mind and saw her pale bloodied covered face... but a hint of a smile lingered on her lips.

"HINATA!!!" he scared, "YOU CAN'T... PLEASE COMEBACK!!!" Hot tears came streaming down his face and he held her even more closely now, trying to warm her body with his own. **_This was his worst nightmare._**

"You haven't seen anything yet Naruto" once again came to the cold harsh voice from Jiraiya's mouth but this time Naruto didn't think and from a Rasengan and ran towards Jiraiya. He struck him down with it but he disappeared and the Rasengan faded.

"Now you are going to attack your own godfather?" said the voice from nowhere.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! YOU ARE NOT MY GODFATHER, THIS ISN'T REAL!!!" he screamed, "it can't be" he said returning to Hinata's side.

"Oh, it's real, after all this is what lays inside your mind. I'm just showing you your worst fear and I've just started" the voice mocked.

But Naruto didn't care anymore for his worst nightmare was just being played in front of him. _Why her? Why..._ he was once again kneeling on the ground and looking at her fragile dead body. _Why does it hurt more than anything in this world? I've never felt so angry and sad at the same._ Oh, but he did, and once again his thoughts were read and he found the landscape around him change, it was no longer night the sun was shining brightly in the sky and Hinata's body disappeared from his view, he desperately tried to hold her but his efforts were futile.

"Bansho Ten'in" shouted Pain's voice and Naruto went flying towards him only to be slammed into the ground with his hands pinned down. Fear once again consumed him as he knew what was about to happen. And if this was his worst fear, he knew what was going to happen. 

_P-please s-s-stop, I-I can't..._ he begged.

But his begs were unheard and disregard. As he lifted his face he saw what he dreaded the most. _No, not again... I can't... please n-_ but Pain lifted his hand and slammed Hinata right in front of him. Naruto's eyes were fixed on her, he couldn't look away when he saw Pain stab her not once but multiple times. Her blood was all over the ground but mostly it was on Naruto's face. His spirit once again broke when he saw her lifeless body.

"Do you want to give in now? I can save you" came the same cold voice.

"THIS IS NOT REAL!!! STOP MESSING WITH ME" he shouted back, though he didn't believe it himself. He was in a pure state of panic. 

"Fine, then I will break you again and again until you are left with nothing to live for" the voice replied and laughed.

And so, his nightmare began again. Everywhere he looked Hinata died some way or the other. And her blood made its way to his body. And every time she died, he was useless. No matter how hard he tried, how many Rasegan he formed, even going into Kyuubi form multiple times he just could not save her.

 _I'm useless,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't comfortable reading this: Basically Neji and Jiraiya who saved Naruto are condemning him for not being able to save them (and other ninjas). A high-pitched, cold voice is what dictates what's happening - Naruto is living his worst nightmare. Hinata dies in front of him the first time in the war - as (what if) Neji didn't jump. The second time he sees Pain is killing Hinata (as we all thought while watching the episode haha). He sees this on repeat and cannot save her. In the end, he comes to the conclusion that he is useless in saving her.


	10. Stay Strong, Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Readers! Hope you enjoy this update :)
> 
> Spolier Alert: cute NH moments!!

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura screamed as he collapsed on the ground all of a sudden, "what the hell happened to him?!" she asked looking at Sai and Hinata. But they both bore the same shocked, alarmed and confused face. Hinata activated her byakugan to look around if someone was there who must've poisoned him with something, but there was no one in her field of vision.

"I see no one, this wasn't a physical attack" she concluded.

"Then- what is..." Sakura stopped talking when she saw Naruto's lips move.

"Ero sennin... Neji..." he whispered and smiled.

"It was a mental attack; he must've been trapped in the genjutsu I was talking about," Sai said softly, analyzing Naruto's heartbeat.

"But how? Are you sure? We didn't hear any voice..." Hinata asked and looked for assurance towards Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," Sai said looking just as puzzled as the two kunoichis, "but I am sure he is in a genjutsu, take him back to Kohana." He took out his scroll drew two birds. "Ninpo: Choju Giga"

Two giant birds fly out of his scroll and into the dark night. "Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan you both take him back and I will continue this mission," he said and no one argued. Both kunoichis nodded and set off on their birds. Hinata trying to find the culprit behind this through her bakyugan when she noticed something odd. 

**Sakura**

"Sakura-san," Hinata said looking horrified at Sakura's back where Naruto was lying, "he...he is losing chakra."

_Motherfuc--_

"Hinata, take the lead! I'll try to do something until we reach Konoha." Hinata nodded and flew in front of me. 

_Bakka! This isn't any place to die, Naruto!!!!_

Holding Naruto's hand she tried to merge her chakra with him, just like he did it in the war with so many ninjas. She also tried to just genjutsu release but nothing worked. It was as if she was caught in his worst nightmare. His expression changed from smiling to heartbreak. And every now and then he whispered and pleaded.

_"H-Hinata...don't-- s-stop!!!"_

Sakura was getting irritated and sad as she looked at Naruto, unable to use her skills as a medical ninja.

 _Am I really useless?_ Her self-doubt crept in.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata said with a somber expression.

_Oh man, this can't be good!!_

"Hai, Hinata?" She tried to regain her confidence. 

"Ano, Naruto-kun chakra level has depleted even more... I don't think your medical jutsu is working on him," Hinata said while looking at Naruto with her X-ray eyes.

_NOT EVEN A LITTLE?! Oh! What about---_

"What about Kurama's chakra?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"It's..." Hinata looked closely, "it's dormant. As if he is not even present!" She replied shocked.

 _Dormant?! What kind of_ _genjutsu_ _is this?! Infusing my chakra with him is not helping! Only if someone could..._ Sakura stopped thinking as the answer was flying, right in front of her.

"HINATA!! Get down and exchange places with me!!" Sakura shouted as she pointed her bird to land in. Hinata landed beside her, perplexed. 

"Hinata," Sakura said as an epiphany, "you can save him!!" She declared. 

"H-how...?" Hinata asked wide-eyed. 

"Because," Sakura exclaimed as if it was the obvious thing in the world, "because you can easily infuse your chakra with him!!" Her emerald eyes were shinning. 

"Infuse my chakra?" Hinata asked still not getting what Sakura wanted to say but hopping off her bird and going towards Naruto.

"Yes, yes remember that time during the war? You were the first-person Naruto shared his chakra with _and he did that unconsciously._ You can do it, Hinata!! You also have bakuguan, can you see the flow!" Sakura said sliming and pushing her forward. _I think you can. It's the only option we have._

Hinata nodded and hopped on Sakura's bird and Sakura on hers. The birds flew again, not wasting a single moment she held Naruto's hands, which made her face a little red. She focused her chakra on her hands but nothing happened. She tried again, and again but nothing was happening. 

"P-please s-stop, don't k-kill h-her... kill m-m-me..." Naruto suddenly said weakly and a tear rolled down his face. His face was tensed and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Hinata felt her heartbreak looking at Naruto like this. 

"Come on," Hinata said to herself, frustrated that she could not help. She wiped the tear from Naruto's face. Once again she turned her bakugan on and with all her might she concentrated on Naruto's little flow of chakra. And suddenly, it happened. She felt a dark chakra leaving his body. Hinata finally managed to infuse her chakra with Naruto. 

"YOU DID IT, HINATA!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Stay strong, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she could still see his tense face. She tried to push even more of her chakra into his body. 

_I knew it. You both are just..._

"I love h-her," Naruto said loud enough for both Hinata and Sakura to hear. His facial expression changed again, he was smiling, and almost looked happy. Absolutely different from moments ago, when he looked his life was taken away, again and again. 

Just hearing the words come out of his voice, so sincere and truthfully. Even under a genjustsu, none of them understood he loved this girl. Her heart broke knowing it wasn't her. She could not herself together anymore. Taking advantage of the dark, quiet tears streamed down her face, dropping down to her hand. The same hand that Naruto squeezed a little hard as if his life was dependent on it. In a way, it was. 

Sakura, on the other hand, exclaimed in joy hearing Naruto's love confession, internally. 

_Took you long enough, idiot._


	11. The Dreamworld

"Don't kill her" Naruto whispered to himself for the thousandth time. He tried making shadow clones and shield her but in some way or other Hinata died. Every now and then when he managed to attack the enemy it would simply transform into Hinata, and he had to witness himself killing Hinata. So far it happened twenty times. But now it wasn't only Hinata, he saw Sasuke, Iruka sensei die too. It was just too much for him. He couldn't bear to see the dead bodies of the people he loved so dearly. Especially Hinata, whenever he saw her die it was as if a part of him died as well. He tried to summon Kurama but wasn't successful. At this point, all he could do was watch them die again and again in front of his eyes _. I want this to stop,_ he felt so powerless, despite being the world's strongest ninja.

 **"Naruto, I can stop this. Just take my hand"** came the same cold voice that has trapped him into his worst nightmare. Naruto couldn't think straight, he was in so much pain that his heart latched onto any kind of hope. He wanted this to end, he couldn't hold himself together anymore. He was about to give in when a very familiar voice came to his aid.

"Naruto" came the angel's voice he turned around to come face to face with a woman with bright red hair. _Mom._

"It's time to wake up, honey," she said extending her hand towards him.

 **"NO!! Only I can stop your nightmare from becoming a reality. Only I can save that girl you love"** yelled the cold voice. Naruto looked around in confusion. But when his mother smiled towards him without giving the cold voice a second thought Naruto took her hand.

 **"NOO!! I was so close"** was the last thing that voice said before disappearing. Naruto's mom smiled towards him and he instantly broke down in sobs and hugged her.

"There, there honey let it all out okay?" she said as she massaged his back. "You are not real, are you?" Naruto asked when he calmed down a bit.

"Of course, I am real!! I'm your mother, dattebane!!" she yelled which made him chuckle. He felt warm and loved suddenly, the darkness he was in was changing into the sunlight. Those horrible dreams were now changing into sweet memories.

"That girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked Kuhsina suddenly, making him blush a little.

"Yes..." Naruto replied trying to remove the image of her dead body from his mind, for some reason it was really easy to do. He could almost feel her presence inside him like she was sharing some part of herself with him.

"I told you to find a girl like me, looks like you found one" Kushina said taking his hand once again and smiled at him warmly before disappearing. He knew she wasn't real but her words struck a chord in his mind. And suddenly he was standing at the back of his academy class...

"If the world was to end tomorrow, who would you like to spend your day with?" asked Iruka, Naruto wasn't sure why he was seeing this but he looked around when a certain blue-haired girl caught his attention and he started walking towards her. He saw his younger self making a paper plane of the sheet and throw it outside the window and Iruka started scolding him. Naruto saw this drama unfold in from of him and he was amused when suddenly a burst of soft laughter caught his attention, again. Hinata was holding her paper in front of her satisfied with her answer. Naruto peeked at her answer and was shocked.

_**Uzumaki Naruto** _

_Huh? Me? She wanted to spend her last day with me?_ Naruto was utterly shocked to see that.

"Naruto-kun" came Hinata's soft voice once again as the scenery around him changed. _Chunin exams?_ He looked around and saw the 12-year-old version of him being offered ointment from Hinata, he remembered being all confused as to why was she showing him any kindness? "You are so dense" came Sakura's voice. Naruto looked around but he couldn't see her, she has definitely heard her say that to him a lot.

Once again, he found himself in between a conversation of present Sakura and Hinata inside a cafe.

"Ano.. I was thinking maybe it'll m-make him happy, giving him a surprise party. He s-seems a l-little down these days" Hinata said to Sakura.

"Aha, you are right!! We should definitely throw him a party" Sakura agreed, "and then YOU CAN GIVE HIM THE RED SCARF YOU'VE BEEN KNITTING!!!" Sakura exclaimed, which made Hinata go crimson red. "Hinata!! be more confident and you know what I think he's so dense- maybe he doesn't understand what love is?" Sakura said it more to herself than to Hinata. Even Naruto started staring at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a surprised voice.

"You know, I believe he thinks loving ramen and loving people is the same thing," Sakura said. _They are not the same?_ Naruto thought, _what does that mean..._

He remembered his battle with Pain. He suddenly remembered her words, what she said before everything went dark.

_"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because **I love you, Naruto-kun** " Naruto saw a 16-years old Hinata say that in front of him, when a paper came down flying down towards him. He caught it and it had his name written on it._

_**"When a person has something important, they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong"**_ came Haku's word and then Naruto looked at the sheet of paper he was holding. It was Hinata's answer. 

_**"If someone comes along and accepts you for who you are, no one could be more important to you than that person"**_ came Haku's voice once again when Naruto was looking down towards the paper.

 _Hinata. Did she love me along? Even when everyone hated me?_ he thought. Something inside him felt warm like everything was suddenly crystal clear to him. _That's right, Hinata loved me when I was nothing and come to think of it..._ Naruto started questioning himself. He started remembering all the times when he used to see her it made him feel at peace. He felt that he has an unknown desire to protect her from any harm, he remembered being lost and giving up his will to live when he saw Hinata stabbed by Pain. He remembered all those times when Hinata pulled him out of the darkness. He admitted that there was always something different when it comes to Hinata, he was always true to her. He trusted her. He never thought he needed a mask to hide from her as she always sees through it. He also knew that this was a feeling he has never felt before.

And his nightmare-ish world proved him right. _Does that mean I love...her?_ As if a light bulb went out in his head, Naruto smiled. 

"Mom, you were right I did find someone like you. And I-I love her" he said out loud with a blush on his cheeks and a goofy smile on his face. He saw chakra forming a figure of a girl he has known to love and extending her arm towards him. He took it without questioning as she led him outside his unconscious state. 


	12. Waking Up

As his blue eyes slowly opened, he saw someone hovering over him. One silver-haired man and one pinknettte. As his eyes registered who they were, he tried to sit up. Sudden wave of panic took over him as he remembered what he saw and he jumped up to see where Hinata was. He jumped out of his bed ignoring the protesting Sakura and rushed towards the door to find her. Just as he was about to step out, he saw her lying on the opposite side of the partition of his room.

"Naruto!!! Get back here!!" Sakura shouted, and then noticed he was looking at Hinata lying unconscious on her bed. "She will be fine, Naruto," she said added, gently. Naruto gave her a weak smile and went to sit beside Hinata only then does he realize that he himself was extremely exhausted. He looked at her fragile sleeping body, all he wanted to do was take her in arms and never let his nightmare become a reality.

"Naruto" came Kakashi's voice bringing him back to reality, "what happened to you? Sakura tells me that you suddenly collapsed while Sai was explaining the genjutsu. Were you trapped in it?" he asked very formally. Naruto just nodded.

"How were you caught? And what did you see?" Kakashi asked again this time in a fatherly voice. Naruto remained quiet, he kept on thinking about what he saw, he was confused why it stopped though.

"Naruto... she will be okay," said Sakura again resting her arm on his shoulder, "she's just exhausted. She shared her chakra with you for almost 6 hours." This caught Naruto's attention and he turned towards Sakura with a confused expression.

_**"That's why you saw those things Naruto. They were her memories and your feelings mixed together. I hope now you get it" said Kurama.** _

_"_ I was out for 6 hours?" he asked.

"No, you've been on the bed for a day only" Sakura replied. 

Naruto signed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone about what he saw when he was under the genjutsu but he could see Kakashi staring at him from his peripheral view basically asking him to spit everything out. However, Kakashi suddenly nodded at Sakura and left the room without any word. Sakura came and sat beside Naruto and she started checking him up.

"I really don't want to talk about it Sakura-chan" Naruto said irritated.

"I didn't say anything. You don't want to talk fine. I am still your nurse and checking up on you is my duty. And for your information, we already know you saw Hinata in your dreams or whatever you were trapped in" she said very gently.

"H-How the—H-how did y-you know?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Because you kept saying her name and some other stuff" Sakura chuckled a little, "but don't worry she didn't hear any of it."

Naruto was relieved for a second but then his dream came back to haunt him. Still debating against it, he thought maybe Sakura would be the best person to talk to about this. After all, she is the one who always calls him dense. 

"I saw her die" Naruto whispered his voice shaking as he continued, "during the war when Neji died I saw her sacrifice her life for me and again during my battle with Pain. I saw her die again and again Sakura and I-I couldn't d-do an-anything to save her" he finished tears came running down his face and he subconsciously intertwined his hand with Hinata's. Sakura then suddenly hugged him as she was too shocked to see Naruto like this. Naruto lost all his control over his emotions and cried his eyes out. He told her everything he saw between sobs. As much as it surprised her, she was happy that he finally managed to understand his feelings. 

"Naruto it was a nightmare, that voice whoever that guy was, was just messing with your head you know, that right?" she asked him and he nodded. His head was on her shoulder but his eyes never left Hinata and his grip on her hand only grew tighter. He never wanted her to let go.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" he said breaking the hug and staring at the green-eyed kunoichi.

"Sure"

"What is love?"


	13. What is Love?

"What is love?" Naruto asked. His eyes switched between Sakura and Hinata, who was still asleep. Sakura gave him a small smile and her expression was something Naruto couldn't read.

"I was waiting for you to ask me this one day, Naruto" Sakura chuckled and Naruto was a little embarrassed, "I don't blame you if you don't understand it, you never knew what "love" is." She said with air quotes on the love part. "Come on let's go for a walk and I'll answer your question," she said standing up. Naruto looked at Hinata he was still holding her hand and he looked back Sakura with a pleading expression. Sakura smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder, "she will be alright Naruto. Jeez, it's the third time I'm telling you this. Now come on lover boy," she said making Naruto blush hard. They both stood up and went to the door, Naruto took a last look at Hinata closely, making sure she was breathing. Making sure she was actually there.

They both walked in silence through the streets of Kohana. Sakura wanted to go to a quiet place so they passed the market place quietly escaping Naruto's fangirls as much as they can. They walked and walked it was already evening and the sky was divided into yellow and red color. As they reached a spot near the forest and Sakura stopped.

"Now first tell me why do you want to know what love is so suddenly?" she asked as a matter of fact. Naruto went beetroot red making Sakura laugh. Ignoring her laughter he replied, "b-because I think I my-my take on love might have been completely wrong, you know," Naruto said as he really didn't want to say his feelings out loud for the first time in his life. Sakura was now looking at the sunset, the air around them filled with anticipation. Naruto was holding his breath, watching Sakura closely. He wanted to know the answer, desperately. He needed to know the answer. _If Sakura doesn't know the answer, I don't think anyone can answer this question,_ he thought. But Sakura was still looking over the sunset. 

"Tell me Naruto," she suddenly spoke, "what do you feel about the sunset?" Naruto was confused. He looked at the sun setting down, it looked beautiful he had to admit but nothing more than the ordinary. "Well, it's pretty, I guess," he said still unsure how this would answer his question. "Now imagine this - you are sitting in his sunset with Hinata," Sakura said making eye contact with Naruto. 

It suddenly hit Naruto. He thought of how beautiful Hinata would look under the light of the setting sun. Her pale skin glowing making her look as if she is a princess, her soft smile that gives Naruto butterflies. He thought of what an amazing time they both can have here, and suddenly the air around him smelled like lavender. He was dazed. 

"Naruto I cannot tell you what love is, no one can. It's an unknown feeling you just feel it here" she said touching Naruto's chest where his heart was, "now I'm guessing that whatever dream you were trapped in you understood your feelings towards Hinata?" Sakura asked and Naruto on top of being dazed was now blushing furiously. 

"Ho-how did you know?" he asked coming back to reality.

"You idiot!! Everyone knew!!" she exclaimed and Naruto's eyes widened even more.

**"Ha! Even I knew" Kurama said.**

_For once shut the fuck up Kurama!! I am already embarrassed here!!_ Naruto shouted. Sakura starting walking back and Naruto followed her, taking another peek at the sunset. The sunset looked absolutely stunning now. 

"I never loved you that way, Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered more to himself but Sakura heard. He was dead scared that her temper might give away but to his surprise, she just kept walking with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you are right Naruto. You just claimed to love me because I was crazy for Sasuke and you just didn't want to lose to him, right?" Sakura said sitting on the grass and motioned him to do the same.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Naruto said sitting down beside her, "it was just my rivalry with Sasuke that made me think that I want you. But in reality, I never actually wanted to be with you, I just wanted to show that emo that I am better at him at something" Naruto said laughing a little.

"Who the fuck are you calling emo, dobe?" came a voice from behind which made both of them jump a little.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said her green eyes popping out of her head.

"Sasuke..... what are you doing here?" asked Naruto wide-eyed.

"Yeah I am here, don't be alarmed," he said with a laugh. His smile turned upside down and he came back to his old form.

"So, from what I heard Naruto finally knows that he loves Hinata?" he asked Sakura.

"YES!! He does!! I can't wait to tell everyone" she squealed and Naruto was dumbfounded but then he thought of something he wanted to ask Sasuke alone. 

"Sasuke, um can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked and without an answer dragged him away leaving Sakura alone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his cold voice.

"So, I think I messed up really bad," Naruto said in a very serious voice.

"Given your life Naruto you have to be more specific," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Stop JOKING!! I am serious!" Naruto shouted, "so I think Hinata kind of already confessed t-to m-me," he said his face turning redder than a tomato. 

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked perplexed. 

"During my fight with Pain when I thought I have lost the battle s-she came to save me but of course Pain was way out of her league but..." fear took over him again as he thought of his nightmare but then again there was a warm feeling in his heart when remembering those three words she told him, ".. but she fought him and before that she-she said you know those three words."

"And?" said both Sasuke. 

"Well" Naruto was embarrassed again, "I thought she loved me like how you love your favorite jacket or food," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Did you just compare your love for ramen to fucking romantic love?" Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said and Sasuke could no longer keep his temper in check.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he shouted suddenly Naruto's eyes color changed to red and when he opened his mouth Kurama's voice came.

_"Kid rather than shouting at him help him."_

Naruto changed back to his normal self and Sasuke calmed down too.

"Okay so you need to apologize for being a jerk and confess to her," Sasuke said.

"It's not that easy Sasuke. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Sasuke was not very serious, "all of us has seen her love you since we were five, now I don't know what will happen when you will confess to her but you have got to take a leap of faith."

Naruto thought about what Sasuke said and he already had a plan.

"Yeah, you are right. I will tell her how I feel" Naruto said with a huge smile on his and turned to return to Sakura who was looking pretty pissed. Suddenly a hand stopped him in his tracks and he looked back at Sasuke who was holding his prosthetic arm.

"Um make it special Naruto" Sasuke said not looking directly at Naruto and then he let go of his arm and both of them walked to re-join a pissed Sakura.

 _He can give love advice too? Since when?_ Naruto thought confused at the sudden softness in Sasuke's behavior, _But I think he is right, I do need to make it special. But how do I do it?_ Naruto kept on thinking. Team 7 made their way back to the hospital each of them thinking about their own love life.


End file.
